Benci Jadi Cinta
by Akira Yasuhiro
Summary: Ini adalah Fict pertama saya, dan Ini adalah kisah nyata yang saya alami semasa SMP, saya sebagai Naruto, dan teman saya sebagai Sasuke.


**Benci Jadi Cinta**

**By: Akira Yasuhiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk. Udah di wariskan ke saya oleh Masashi Kishimoto-senpai #ditabokin**

**Pair : SasuSaku, slight NaruHina**

**Warning : Gaje, Bahasa Indonesia-nya ancur, biasanya di rumah pakai Bahasa Jepang XD, AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**don't like don't read don't flame OK!**

Pagi yang cerah. Sang mentari mulai menyiramkan sinarnya. Kehidupan pun di mulai. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda yang satu ini, masih tidak tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamarnya. Sampai...

"NAAARRRUUUUTTTTTOOOOO...! Bangun, sudah jam setengah tujuh! Teriak seorang wanita cantik yang kita kenal dengan nama Uzumaki Kushina.

Tapi, sayangnya, si pemuda tidak mau bangun juga. Akhirnya, Kushina pun menendang pintu itu

BRAAKK!

Di atas kasur masih terdapat seonggok -?- manusia yang masih menikmati indahnya dunia mimpi. Tanpa ampun lagi, Kushina pun langsung menyeretnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kamar mandi, dan sebelum menutup pintunya, dia berteriak, "Cepat mandi!"

Saat Kushina berbalik, dia menemukan seorang pria yang berwujud sama dengan pemuda tadi tengah tidur di depan tv, "MIINNAATTOOO...! Cepat bangun!" Teriak Kushina, tapi tidak ada respon apapun, tanpa ampun lagi, kejadian yang sama seperti pemuda di atas pun terulang lagi.

#Naruto P.O.V

"_Yeeaahh, saatnya bersenang-senang", aku pun menghunus pedangku dan langsung membantai sebarisan prajurit musuh di depanku, tapi tiba-tiba rasa dingin menyelimutiku, apakah aku mati? Tapi sepertinya aku sudah membunuh mereka semua, tapi,,,,,, dingin...!_

"Huaaaahhhh...haaahhhhh...haaahhhh...!"

#End Naruto P.O.V

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, "Oh ternyata mimpi, lagi pula gak mungkin aku jadi salah satu ksatria dari Dinasti Warriors, huh ntar malam aku akan main game Pro Evolution Soccer, biar mimpi jadi pemain sepak bola terkenal. Hhahaahahah"

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku ada di kamar mandi ya?"

.

.

.

"Oh ya! Pasti ini kelakuannya Kaa-san" teriak Naruto bangga karena dia telah membongkar misteri tidur di kamar mandi.

Narutopun langsung menyelesaikan berbagai macam urusannya di kamar mandi dan langsung keluar setelah selesai. Dia menengok ke kamar mandi satunya... dia melihat seorang manusia yang mirip sekali dengannya masih tidur dengan pulasnya di lantai kamar mandi.

"Dasar Tou-san gila." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung memakai seragamnya.

Drrtttt drrrtttt. Ada sms masuk

**From : Sasuke Teme**

**Dobe, aku tunggu kau di tempat biasa.**

"Huuh, dasar Teme, aku kan harus menjemput Hinata-chan."

**To : Sasuke Teme**

**Aku harus menjempu Hinata-chan Teme, maaf.**

Drrrttt Drrrttt

**From : Sasuke Teme**

**Tidak bisa! Kau mau ku Tsukuyomi?**

"Dasar, Uciha Licik,,," Keluh Naruto

**To : Sasuke Teme**

**Baiklah, Teme, aku akan menjemputmu.**

**To : Hime-chan**

**Gomen Hinata-hime, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, aku di paksa Sasuke Teme untuk menemaninya.**

Drrrttt drrrtttt, drrrttt drrrttt

**From : Sasuke Teme**

**Bagus.**

**From : Hime-chan**

**Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku bisa pergi bersama Ten Ten dan Ino. **

"Huuhh,, untunglah Hinata tidak ngambek."

Naruto pun langsung melesat ke mengambil sepatunya dan segera berlari menggunakan Hiraishin No Jutsu untuk ke tempatnya Sasuke karena hari sudah siang.

SKIP TIME

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Dobe"

"Ayo cepat, gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa mengawali hariku dengan melihat senyuman Hinata." Jawab Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto dengan pandangan Diam-atau-ku-Tsukuyomi.

SKIP TIME

Di Kelas XI IPA 2

"Maaf Asuma-sensei, kami terlambat" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Baiklah, cepat duduk!"

"Arigatou, Sensei." Mereka langsung menuju bangku masing-masing.

Pelajaran Matematika di mulai, Naruto melihat ke sekeliling.

Shikamaru tidur.

Ino dandan.

Chouji makan keripik

Kiba melamun.

Shino dan Gaara, diam memperhatikan, "Hmm, anak baik." Gumam Naruto.

Lee Push Up.

Sai mencorat coret buku matematikanya.

Hinata memandang Naruto. "Hinata-chan kau manis sekali." Gumamnya lagi.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan.

.

.

.

.

"UUUAAAAPPPAAAAA...!" Teriak Naruto.

Seisi kelas menatap Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Asuma-sensei.

"Eh...itu...aaa...anu...uhhh..."

TEEEEETTTTT TEEEETTTTTTTTT TEEEEEETTTTTTTT

"Anak-anak sepertinya pelajaran kali ini berakhir di sini, sampai jumpa Rabu depan" Kata Asuma pergi dari kelas terkutuk -?- itu.

Di kantin.

"Hei Dobe, tadi kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Eh tidak apa-apa, Heheheh" jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gatal.

"Ayolah Dobe, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku" Desak Sasuke lagi.

"Eh,, baiklah" Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Potong Sasuke.

Bletak, "Aku belum ngomong intinya tahu!"

"Baiklah baik, teruskan" Perintah Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku...melihat kalian berdua saling berpandangan." Bisik Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau dan Sakura." Bisik Naruto lagi.

"Oh, itu, aku hanya ingin mengukur seberapa besar lebar jidatnya, apa kau tak melihat bahwa aku tadi melihatnya sambil memegang penggaris?" jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Benarkah yang kau katakan itu, Uciha Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Hei, oh ayolah Naruto, kau tahu kan seberapa besarnya rasa benciku padanya?" jawab Sasuke.

"Hem,, baiklah Teme, aku percaya." Jawab Naruto dengan ragu-ragu.

"_Hmmm, ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke, aku harus menyelidikinya."_ Gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Saat pulang sekolah

"Dobe, maukah kau menemaniku..."

Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya ke kuping Naruto dan berbisik

"Memata-matai Sakura"

"Teme, aku tidak salah dengar? Seorang Sasuke menjadi Stalker? Itu sangat tidak UCIHA" jawab Naruto.

"Ayolah, aku ingin melihat keburukan-keburukannya" Desak Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak mau, lagipula aku ada janji dengan Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto.

"Huh, baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sendiri" jawab Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat Hinata bersama Ten Ten dan Ino sedang bersiap naik Angkot.

"Hinata-chan!" Teriak Naruto.

"A ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ayo pulang bersamaku" Ajak Naruto.

"Tapi, tapi Na-Naruto-kun kan sudah bersama Sasuke-san"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin pulang bersamamu Hinata-hime." Jawab Naruto.

"Ba baiklah Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku dan Hinata-chan pulang dulu Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

"Hn."

Di pintu gerbang Konoha High School

"Uhm, Hinata-hime, kau mau membantuku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apapun untukmu Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis sekali _(sampai-sampai Author pun ikut meleleh)_

"Arigatou Hinata-chan, kalau begitu ayo masuk" Ajak Naruto.

Mereka pun masuk ke Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hmm, sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan keluar." Gumam Naruto.

"Si siapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sakura" Jawab Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata menjadi murung. Naruto menyadari perubahan air muka Hinata.

"eh, Jangan salah paham Hinata-hime, maksudku itu, Sakura dan Sasuke." Kata Naruto.

Hinata tidak murung lagi, tapi malah penasaran.

"Sakura-chan dan...Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya" jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya mereka berdua mau melakukan apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Tadi Sasuke mengajakku memata-matai Sakura, dan aku menolaknya, tapi aku penasaran Hinata-hime, bukankah selama ini mereka berdua saling membenci, sebagai sahabatnya Sakura, kau pasti mengetahuinya kan?" jelas Naruto.

"I iya Naruto-kun, Sakura sering bercerita mengenai keburukan-keburukan Sasuke." Jawab Hinata

"Dan, tadi di kelas mereka saling memandang satu sama lain." Tambah Naruto.

"A..aku jadi pe...penasaran Naruto-kun" Jawab Hinata.

"Oleh Karena itu Hinata-hime, aku mengajakmu untuk mengikuti mereka."

"A aku mau, Naruto-kun"

5 menit kemudian

Sakura keluar dari Konoha High School, tidak menyadari akan adanya 3 pasang mata yang mengikutinya. Naruto, Hinata,...dan ...Uciha Sasuke.

Setelah agak jauh Sasuke pun mulai beraksi, dia menguntit Sakura. Dan sekarang giliran bagi Naruto dan Hinata.

15 menit kemudian.

KROMPYAANG...

Tanpa di sengaja Naruto menabrak tong sampah di pinggir jalan.

Sasuke langsung berbelok ke gang yang berlainan arah, Naruto mendorong Hinata ke pohon dan berpura-pura akan menciumnya. Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang.

#Sasuke P.O.V

"_Suara apaan tuh? Hampir saja aku ketahuan oleh Sakura."_

#Naruto P.O.V

"_Argh, sialan, untung saja Teme dan Sakura gak tahu keberadaanku."_

#Hinata P.O.V

"_Na Naruto-kun, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sepertinya aku mau pingsan"_

Sakura melihat Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya, dan...mereka akan berciuman. Sakura menghampiri keduanya.

"Hei, kalo kalian sedang bermesraan, apalagi sampai mo ciuman kayak gitu, jangan di sini, ini kan di pinggir jalanan umum bodoh."

"Eh,, anu Sakura-chan, itu eh, anu,,, aku Cuma terbawa perasaan saja, heheheh ya kan Hinata-chan,, hehehe" jawab Naruto sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"I iya, Sakura-chan, kami hanya terbawa perasaan." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" kata Sakura.

Sakura berjalan pulang.

"Eh,, Hinata-chan, apa kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" Tanya Naruto

"Melanjutkan apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Ciumannya" jawab Naruto pelan.

Sontak wajah keduanya menjadi merah semerah jerseynya Manchester United.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Sasuke kembali melakukan aksinya yang sempat tertunda.

_"Arghh, di mana ya mereka!" Naruto frustasi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-chan"

Mereka kehilangan jejak Sasuke dan Sakura gara-gara adegan ciuman tadi. Naruto pun mengantarkan Hinata ke rumahnya.

"Huh, besok aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban pada Sasuke Teme- Kenapa?"

Naruto mengernyit ketika Hinata menarik-narik bajunya dan menunjuk ke arah kursi dibawah pohon, yang terletak kira-kira 5 meter di depan mereka. Biasanya itu adalah tempat Naruto dan Hinata kalau lagi kencan.

"Tapi, itu memang Sasuke, kan?" Naruto menahan napas.

Sasuke… dan Sakura… berciuman?

~ Flashback, 16.32… Ketika Naruto dan Hinata hampir berciuman…

Sasuke memanggil Sakura tanpa memedulikan lagi bahwa dia adalah seorang Uciha.

"Hmm, Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku sudah mengamatimu."

"Maksudnya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, kau tahulah… dan aku merasa… aku menyukaimu…"

Sakura merasa kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Selama ini, bukankah mereka saling membenci, dan semua orang tahu itu.

"Aku tahu Sasuke-kun membenciku. Jangan bercanda," Sakura berkata, berusaha tetap tenang. Wajahnya sudah memerah duluan. Sebenarnya dia senang. Dia juga sangat mencintai Sasuke. Hanya sifat sombong, dingin, dan cueknya itu, lho, yang membuatnya membenci Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Kau mengatakan itu untuk menggodaku. Saat aku jatuh ke pelukanmu, kau akan membuangku " Sakura menjebak Sasuke … Jangan pikir aku seorang yang mudah dipengaruhi…

"Aku berkata jujur. Karena aku sering memperhatikanmu, mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi, untuk mengetahui keburukan-keburukanmu dan menyebarkannya di sekolah, tapi yang ku dapat bukan keburukan maupun kekuranganmu. Tapi kebaikan hati dan kelebihanmu Sakura-chan, dan itu membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Sakura-chan. "

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Sasuke terus memandangnya dengan memohon.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Ya, ya?"

"Aku—"

"Kau mau?"

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun."

"Kau harus menjadikanku sebagai pelabuhan cinta terakhirmu." Sakura berkata malu-malu. Sambil menahan napas, karena nervous. Kalimat cinta seperti itu didapatnya dari sms di handphone Hinata yang dikirim oleh Naruto. Yah, Sakura kadang suka membongkar isi handphone teman-temannya

"Aku bersedia."

"Janji?"

"Just for you."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kurasa Naruto dan Hinata akan pulang berdua. Aku sendiri."

"Oho, aku tahu kau mengarah kemana," kata Sasuke senang. "Aku mau mengantarkanmu pulang, kok!"

Sakura blushing. Begitu pula Sasuke. Hah? Seorang Uciha… blushing? Karena Sakura? Wow.

"Kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun… aku mau… menjadi…" Sakura terbata. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan teliti. _Ayo, katakanlah!_ Dia membatin pelan. "…pacarmu."

~ End flashback

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" gumam Naruto penasaran. Dia dan Hinata sedang mengintip di balik pohon lain sekarang. "Aku melihat ada yang berbeda… kenapa Sasuke mau dengan orang yang jelas-jelas dia benci? Bagaimana kalau kita menguping mereka ?"

"A apa yang mau di di dengar Naruto-kun? Mereka ci ciu mannya ti tidak selesai-selesai!" gerutu Hinata.

"Hehe…" Naruto tersenyum sendiri.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, tapi...

BRUUK!

"Siapa disana?" Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Sakura.

sebelum niat Naruto tercapai, Hinata pingsan duluan.

"Hello?" Sakura melihat sekitar.

Naruto langsung membawa Hinata ke tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke dan Sakura.

Setelah Hinata siuman, mereka berdua berbicara dengan sangat bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke…" gumam Naruto.

"A aku juga Naruto-kun, ta tanyakan saja pa pada Sasuke-kun besok" Saran Hinata.

Keesokan harinya.

Naruto sedang jalan bersama Hinata menuju ke Konoha High School. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang bergandengan tangan di depan mereka.

Naruto berteriak.

"Ehem, Hinata-chan, sepertinya ada teman kita yang baru saja jadian. Aku tak sabar menunggu traktirannya, hehehe"

"I iya Na Naruto-kun."

Sasuke dan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu malu dan wajah mereka merona merah. Mereka berdua menggumam.

"Naruto Dobe Baka"

**T.A.M.A.T**

**Yah, seperti biasa, saya hanya minta pada reader's semuanya untuk meng-klik tulisan berwarna biru di bawah ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu. ^.^**


End file.
